dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capricious Shifter
Also known as the Irregular Charger or the Disappearing Juggernaut; will not tolerate lawful riders. Phasing: While phasing, a creature ignores difficult terrain and can move through obstacles and other creatures, but it must end its movement in an unoccupied space. Insubstantial: When a creature is insubstantial, it takes half damage from any damage source, including ongoing damage. Some creatures are inherently insubstantial, which is noted in their "Resist" entries. Half Damage: When a power or another effect deals half damage, apply all modifiers to the damage, including resistances and vulnerabilities, and then divide the damage in half. Teleportation ✦ Line of Sight: You have to be able to see your destination. ✦ No Line of Effect: You can teleport to a place you can see even if you don’t have line of effect to it. ✦ No Opportunity Attacks: Your movement doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks. ✦ Destination: Your destination must be a space you can occupy without squeezing. ✦ Instantaneous: When you teleport, you disappear from the space you occupy and immediately appear in a new space you choose. Creatures, objects, and terrain between you and your destination don’t hinder your movement in any way. ✦ Immobilized: Being immobilized doesn’t prevent you from teleporting. If you were immobilized because of a physical effect, such as a creature grabbing you, you can teleport away and are no longer immobilized or restrained, if applicable. If you were immobilized because of an effect on your mind or body, teleporting does not end that effect; you’re still immobilized when you reach your destination. Grab: Standard Action ✦ Target: You can attempt to grab a creature that is smaller than you, the same size category as you, or one category larger than you. The creature must be within your melee reach (don’t count extra reach from a weapon). ✦ Strength Attack: Make a Strength attack vs. Reflex. Do not add any weapon modifiers. You must have at least one hand free to make a grab attempt. Hit: The enemy is immobilized until it escapes or you end the grab. Your enemy can attempt to escape on its turn. ✦ Sustaining a Grab: You sustain a grab as a minor action. You can end a grab as a free action. ✦ Effects that End a Grab: If you are affected by a condition that prevents you from taking opportunity actions (such as dazed, stunned, surprised, or unconscious), you immediately let go of a grabbed enemy. If you move away from the creature you’re grabbing, you let go and the grab ends. If a pull, a push, or a slide moves you or the creature you’re grabbing out of your reach, the grab ends. To move a grabbed target, you must succeed on a Strength attack. However, helpless allies are treated as objects; you just pick them up and move them. Move a Grabbed Target: Standard Action ✦ Strength Attack: Make a Strength attack vs. Fortitude. Do not add any weapon modifiers. Hit: Move up to half your speed and pull the grabbed target with you. ✦ Opportunity Attacks: If you pull the target, you and the target do not provoke opportunity attacks from each other, and the target doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks from adjacent enemies. However, if you leave a square adjacent to an enemy, that enemy can make an opportunity attack against you.